Clerks
by wpialr
Summary: A little different from the story but still very cool. Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters expressed in this story and the work is purely fictional.

CLERKS

This story takes place at a shopping center. A man named Dante works at the grocery store. Another man Randal works at a video store next to the grocery store. These guys like to slack off a lot and mess around with their customers. One day the person who was supposed to work at the grocery store calls off work. Dante is called in on his day off. He was supposed to have a hockey game in the afternoon which he now has to miss. Randal comes in late as usual and makes fun of Dante because he comes in on his day off. The two get to talking about the hockey game and decide to have it on the top of the shopping center. They close their stores and get the guys together and start to play. The following is how the scene goes down.

Randal: Let's just close the stores and have the game here.

Dante: We can't do that. What about the customers?

Randal: Who cares? You're not even supposed to be here today!

Dante: Alright but we have to make the game quick.

Randal: We can use the ladder in the back and play on the roof so we can have room.

Dante: Alright but if I get caught I'm blaming it on you.

So the guys end up playing on the roof. As their game starts customers gather in the parking lot and wonder why the stores are closed. They see the ladder and go and investigate. As they see everyone playing they decide they will break in the stores and get their own things for free. So the people throw a chair into the window of the video store trying to break the glass. Unfortunately for them the glass is reinforced and the windows don't break. Also it was the end of the 2nd period for the guys on the roof so they heard the noise and decide to check it out. They see the people wanting to get in the stores so they decide to end their game early and continue it another day.

Dante and Randal go to their stores and open them up. As usual the movie rental shop is slow so Randal decides to go over to Dante's and hang out. He locks up his store and goes over to the grocery store. The two get to talking. While they are talking a little kid about the age of 10 comes up with a cigarette pack and puts it on the counter. Dante is on the phone so Randal decides to help this customer. He scans the pack and the kid gives him the money and leaves. Randal had brought over one of his movies and puts it in. The two of them start to watch it. Randal asked Dante if he could borrow his car to rent a movie at the blockbuster near by. Dante asked Randal why he would go to the blockbuster when he works at a rental store. Randal replied that blockbuster has a better selection then his store. Dante gives in and gives him his keys.

While Randal is gone a mother comes in the store with her 10 year old child looking furious. She goes up to Dante and throws the cigarette pack on the counter and starts yelling at Dante about why he would sell cigarettes to a 10 year old. Dante says he always checks I.D. and he had has never seen the kid before. The mother doesn't believe Dante and threatens to call the cops. Dante try's to tell the mother that maybe the kid got the cigarettes somewhere else. The mother says that her kid told her that he got them there. Dante says he his sorry but he never sold cigarettes to the kid and would give her the money it would take to buy cigarettes. She agrees but she says she wants to talk to the manager when ever he would come in. As the mother leaves the kid asked Dante if he could buy a pack of cigarettes. Dante tells the kid it will cost him extra and to say if he gets caught to tell his mom he got them from his dad or something. The kid gives Dante an extra 10 bucks and leaves the store with his cigarettes.

Randal gets back to the store with the movie Star Wars. The two of them start to watch the movie. While they are watching the movie an old man comes into the store. He sees the two of them watching the movie and asks Dante where the beer is. Dante tells the man that the beers are in the back to the right. As the man comes to the counter with a six pack he pulls out a knife. Dante and Randal are still watching the movie and don't notice the man. After about a minute the man tells them to give him the money in the register. Dante turns to the man while Randal is still watching the video. Dante tells the man to take a hike and goes back to watching the movie. The man starts to move toward Dante and all of a sudden these two guys, a tall skinny one and a short chucky one, come into the store. They see the old man with the knife. The tall skinny one pulls out of his coat a bat and slams the man upside the head. The short one grabs hold of the old man and throws him out of the store. Dante sees this and says what up to the two of them. The tall guy starts to rap and says how he is the worlds greatest man alive. Randal tells the two of them to keep it down. The tall and short guys fall silent and go over and start to watch the movie.

Once the movie is over it is time to close the stores. Randal goes over to the video store. There are a couple of people standing outside with their videos waiting to return them. They ask Randal where has he been. Randal tells them he was using the bathroom and opens up the store. Once the customers are done he locks up the store and goes over the Dante's.

The two of them take something to drink and leave the store. As Dante is locking up the store the two guys from before come up and ask them what they are going to do now. Dante and Randal tell them that they are doing nothing. The tall one asked them if they want to go to a party tonight. They look at each other and say that they are down. The four of them go into Dante's car and leave for the party.


End file.
